villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Big Daddy (The Purge)
In The Purge: Anarchy, several groups of SWAT-level soldiers are sent out in death trucks during the titular event. Among them is Big Daddy, a veteran loyal to the New Founding Fathers of America who is determined to ensure a satisfactory Purge, as well as indulging in his own. ''The Purge: Anarchy'' Big Daddy first appears in the back of a roving tractor-trailer, one of several sent out into the metropolitan area during the film's section of the Purge of 2023. The tractor-trailer makes a stop so that Big Daddy can reveal himself and gun down a couple crossing the street. From there, it is revealed that he is the leader of a crew of SWAT-level soldiers sent out to "prove" the Purge's alleged success rate by rounding up and killing multiple people from various poorer sections of the city. The protagonists Eva and Cali are captured by his troops and carried out to the trailer to be killed at his command. However, Leo, who entered the Purge to murder the man who killed his son while driving drunk, crosses their path. He rescues Eva and Cali, gunning down the soldiers in the process. Big Daddy readies his Gatling gun and is shot down when Leo gets the upper hand. However, likely due to wearing a protective vest beneath his garments, Big Daddy survives and pursues them, wanting revenge on Leo and to claim Eva and Cali as his kills. Over the course of the film, Big Daddy and his death squads roam the city and follow the trail of Leo and the survivors he escorts. Eventually, after much death and destruction has followed, Big Daddy tracks Leo down to the location of his son's killer's home. Big Daddy taunts Leo, saying that the Purge isn't meant to save lives and congratulating him on engaging in his Purge, assuming he had murdered his son's killer. However, Leo had spared the man's life due to breaking down and being unable to go through with it after saving lives throughout the night. In turn, the man steps out and shoots Big Daddy in the head, finally killing him and saving Leo in the process. Aspects Like many of those working with the New Founding Fathers, Big Daddy saw the Purge as a necessary cause, believing it would truly vent out the beast and resolve all the problems of the country. He saw it as his patriotic duty, and later chided Leo for trying to save lives on the one night of the year where they were meant to be taken. Big Daddy also reflects his twisted patriotism in his attire, donning an American flag-bearing cap and an apron evoking the image of the traditional American barbeque. Gallery purge-2-big-daddy.jpeg Category:Movie Villains Category:Military Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Gunmen Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Old Villains Category:Man-Hunters Category:Jingoist Villains Category:Humans Category:Psychopath Category:Mercenaries Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Outright Villains Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Jerks Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Mass Murderer Category:Spree-Killers Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Warmonger Category:Trickster Category:Power Hungry Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Killjoy Category:Fearmongers Category:Egomaniacs Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Master Manipulator Category:War Criminals Category:Hypocrites Category:Necessary Evil Category:Brutes Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Delusional Category:Fighter Category:Henchmen Category:Greedy Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Sociopaths Category:Thugs Category:Sadists Category:Alternate Reality Villains